<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>light a fire inside by kamunamis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092291">light a fire inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis'>kamunamis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>asahi and kisumi's first time babysitting tsukushi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 AsaKisu Charity 'zine Project: First of Many</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>light a fire inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the <a href="https://akzine2020.tumblr.com">asakisu zine</a>!! many thanks to the mods for allowing me to participate in this, it was an honor to be here, especially for my very first zine :D</p><p>this was beta read by the ever so lovely <a href="https://twitter.com/itsmyusualweeb">tara</a> !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not like Kisumi hasn’t hung out with Tsukushi before. They’ve gone swimming together, and sometimes they would get ice cream afterward too, but his sister has always been with both of them, so when Asahi gets a call from his frantic sister asking him to babysit Tsukushi for the first time, the two of them start to panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nee-chan, are you sure?” Asahi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, it’s not that hard,” she says to both of them. “Just keep him fed and entertained. Let him take a nap if he wants but not for too long. He still needs to sleep on time, and the three of you have hung out before, right? He absolutely adores Kisumi, you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Asahi answers. “Obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! See you soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane hangs up the phone before either of them could say anything else, and the two of them sluggishly rise from the couch to get ready for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Asahi asks Kisumi when they’re driving over to his sister’s house, and he laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. How hard could it be? Babies just need to be fed, right?” Kisumi asks, turning to face Asahi and taking his eyes off the road for a split second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out!” Asahi calls, and Kisumi abruptly steps on the brake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisumi laughs nervously. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the drive is mostly quiet, save for Kisumi humming along to the radio. The song is in English, so neither Asahi nor Kisumi understands what they’re singing, but it relieves a little bit of the stress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi parks in front of Akane’s apartment complex, and they head into the building and up the elevator. Asahi takes a deep breath before knocking on Akane’s door. Kisumi grabs hold of his hand as Akane opens the door, and he sees that Tsukushi is babbling happily in her arms. Tsukushi makes grabbing motions once he sees Kisumi though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisumi gladly takes Tsukushi from Akane, carefully wrapping one arm on his back and the other underneath his bottom, and they step into the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for watching over him! I really have to go now, I’m sorry, but help yourselves to anything in the fridge!” She leans in to kiss Tsukushi on the cheek. “I’ll be back, okay? Be good for Asahi and Kisumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukushi giggles and wraps his tiny arms around Kisumi’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I hug him too?” Asahi asks, only for Tsukushi to kick him in the face. It’s become a running gag at this point, that every time Asahi comes over to see him, Tsukushi will kick his face. Kisumi laughs at him, and Asahi glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny,” Asahi huffs, folding his arms. He’s not all that offended, but he does envy Kisumi for being better with Tsukushi than he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Tsukushi loves you!” Kisumi says, bouncing Tsukushi. “Right, Tsukushi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukushi giggles happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is fine for the most part. Asahi and Kisumi sit on the couch and watch Tsukushi play with his toys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, everything is fine! I can’t believe we were panicking earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisumi seems to have jinxed it though, because only a few moments later, Tsukushi starts wailing at the top of his lungs. How babies have such incredible lung power, Asahi doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?!” Asahi asks, picking him up. He attempts to hold Tsukushi against his shoulder the way that Akane would do it, but instead, he gets another kick in the face. “Those are going to leave bruises later, dammit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh! No swearing around the child!” Kisumi says. “Okay, don’t panic, Akane-san trusted us. We should be able to figure this out. Check his diaper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi scrunches his nose in disgust, but he checks it anyway. “Smells fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s hungry!” Kisumi suggests. “Akane-san did say we should feed him.” He mixes the milk formula in with water and Asahi takes the bottle to feed Tsukushi. Feeding him stops the crying temporarily, but he’s back to screaming in no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi sighs. “How does Nee-chan do this every day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Kisumi runs a hand through his hair and blows out a deep breath. “Is he tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi is about to answer, but instead gets cut off by Tsukushi’s loud screaming once again. “This is hopeless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t. You just have to be calm,” Kisumi reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Easy for you to say</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Asahi thinks as he’s holding Tsukushi. Tsukushi kicks him once again, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much did you feed him?” Asahi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Kisumi says. “Until the bottle was empty. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi opens his mouth to answer but closes it again. He doesn’t know anything about feeding a baby. “Maybe I should call Nee-chan and ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need her help, we can figure this out. Here, let me cuddle him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi hands Tsukushi over to Kisumi, and he successfully calms him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you so good at this?” Asahi huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took care of Hayato in middle school, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. Asahi had forgotten that Kisumi took care of Hayato all those years ago. Too much time has passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them sit on the couch together, and soon enough Tsukushi falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was exhausting,” Kisumi says. “I’m glad he’s asleep now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi laughs slightly. “Yeah. Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a ping from Asahi’s phone. He fishes for it in his pocket, and Kisumi looks at him expectantly. Asahi skims through it before putting the phone back in his pocket. “Nee-chan,” he explains. “She says that she’s not coming home until late at night. We’re gonna have to stay here. The guest bedroom is to the left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisumi ruffles his hair. “That’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve never had a sleepover before,” Asahi points out while they’re walking down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisumi looks at Asahi. “Huh. I guess we haven’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not as if they intentionally didn’t have sleepovers when they were little. Their parents never really let them hang out past a certain time in the day, and even though they’ve been dating for almost a year now they haven’t found the time to just stay over at each others’ places until now apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t weird, is it?” Kisumi asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi blushes. “No!” he stammers. “It’s fine, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisumi laughs. “Lay down, let’s all cuddle together.” He gently places Tsukushi on the bed, and the two of them lay down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful not to squish him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi scoffs. “I know that.” He softens a moment later, carefully leaning over to kiss Kisumi on the forehead. “I love you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Kisumi laughs. “Are you tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi shakes his head. “I think I’m fine.” He stifles a yawn, and Kisumi laughs at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I knew you were tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi glares at him. “Whatever.” He nestles his head on Kisumi’s shoulder, and the two of them end up falling asleep soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them wake up sometime in the middle of the night to the door unlocking. Neither of them are deep asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisumi shakes Asahi’s shoulder. “What’s happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how would I know?” Asahi asks. He’s grumpy after having been woken up. Kisumi is trembling a little bit, frightened by the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi hears the sound of whistling and jingling keys, and slaps Kisumi’s shoulder. “Idiot. Nee-chan’s home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisumi doesn’t say anything else and sighs in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them carefully get up from the bed, so as to not wake Tsukushi up. They walk out to the kitchen where Akane is, although Asahi is blinded by the bright lights on the ceiling. He blinks a few times so that his eyes will adjust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey!” she whispers. “How was he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi grumbles. “He was - ” He gets cut off by Kisumi nudging him in the ribs. “He was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Tsukushi made their lives a living hell the most part of the day, Asahi still loves him. He thinks about adopting kids with Kisumi someday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we should probably get going since you’re already here,” Kisumi suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane waves her hands frantically. “No, please stay!  You’re always welcome here, and you boys shouldn’t be out on the road when you’re this tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Nee-chan?” Asahi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles softly and leans in to pinch his cheek. “Always. Now, go back to bed and get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi wakes up hours later, fully-rested. The fresh smell of bacon and eggs fills the room, and he’s excited - Akane is an amazing cook. He looks over to his left to see both Kisumi and Tsukushi still sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decides to let both of them sleep a little bit more, so he crawls out of bed and heads to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Nee-chan,” Asahi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane turns around to face him. “Oh! You’re awake. I made food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could tell.” Asahi opens the kitchen cabinet to grab plates to set the table. Akane turns off the stove and hands him some utensils as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re done, Asahi wakes both Kisumi and Tsukushi gently. He carries Tsukushi over his shoulder, and Asahi silently cheers when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>get kicked in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat breakfast together, and Asahi can’t help but watch as Kisumi is vividly telling Akane what happened the day before. He loves Kisumi dearly, and it’s a nice feeling. Asahi wouldn’t trade it for anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kisumi?” he asks later while they’re walking down to the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisumi turns to look at him. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not get kids until we’re much older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisumi laughs. “Deal.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>